In the field of video monitoring, video analysis, and the like, processing of mechanically classifying units of content such as image data into several categories, using a data processing device, has been performed. For example, in the step of manufacturing a substrate such as a printed wiring board, a technique of analyzing image data capturing a substrate having a defect and classifying it into a category according to the type of the defect is proposed as first related art of the present invention (see JP 2011-158373 A (Patent Document 1), for example). In order to realize such classification, it is necessary to allow a data processing device to learn. In order to allow a data processing device to learn, content such as image data, serving as inputs, and teacher data consisting of case examples of input and output pairs representing types of categories, serving as outputs, are required.
Basically, teacher data is generated by manpower. However, creating proper teacher data requires much time and labor. As such, some devices and systems which support creation of teacher data by manpower have been proposed.
For example, as for creation of teacher data necessary for classification into categories according to the type of a defect, a technique of displaying a defect image of a printed wiring board on a display, and accepting an input, from a keyboard and a mouse, of a category in which a user considers that the displayed defect image belongs to, is proposed as second related art of the present invention (see JP 2003-317082 A (Patent Document 2), for example).
Further, at the same time as imputing a category, inputting a certainty factor with respect to the category is also proposed as third related art of the present invention (see JP 2006-189915 A (Patent Document 3), for example). In more detail, when an operator selects a particular area displayed on a screen, a pulldown menu for inputting a category and a certainty factor is displayed on the screen, whereby it is possible to input a desired category and a certainty factor by operating a mouse pointer on the menu.
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-158373 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2003-317082 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2006-189915 A
However, as input using a keyboard and a mouse involves sound, the place for creating teacher data is limited. This means that the sound of tapping keys with fingers on the keyboard and the click sound caused when performing a mouse click operation disturb the people around the operator.